


go park your car somewhere else

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Both are not that great with feelings but it’s there just left unsaid, M/M, Minor Established Relationship, Ravus enjoys whatever peace is given to him, and Ardyn likes the company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Ravus isn’t fond of Ardyn’s car but it doesn’t stop the Chancellor from following wherever Ravus is going to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At first, this was funny in my head... really. I'm glad for that motivation to finish this though. Be gentle.

It’s not very likely of Ravus to accept Ardyn’s invitation to join him for a car ride. Ravus dislikes standing out especially in that certain color which almost reminds him of the Chancellor’s hair. That is if you added the right amount of magenta. 

A terrible color, no doubt, but he won’t waste words on how ridiculous it looks.

Ardyn has that particular flair around him too so no wonder it matches the personality of that automobile  _ perfectly _ .

Not only that, but this is Ardyn Izunia. A man with no concept of giving Ravus some space.

Ravus, on the other hand, needs all he can get.

“Don’t you have better things to do? A certain prince to stalk?” Ravus asks. He treads along the fine paved road, his home a distance behind him.

“Do I now?” The voice drips with playfulness.

Ardyn isn’t a man who would take a ‘no’ for an answer and follows beside him.

Now that’s irritating as hell. Ravus stops, his hands curl into an annoyed fist and Ardyn parks the car right next to him as the engine runs quietly. He kindly opens the door for him, expecting nothing else except a ‘yes, do come inside’.

The commander’s real answer is a harsh glare, detesting the simple smile from Ardyn before walking down the road once more. Ravus won’t complain the need for some time for himself. Why was it difficult for Ardyn to understand?

Ravus’ gaze turns to the upcoming horrendous car driving slowly to match his pace while Ardyn raises a hand in a hello. Ardyn’s relaxed demeanor and the casual air around him make no difference.

Ravus hates it. He hates it very much.

“What are you doing?” Ravus hisses in displeasure but doesn’t stop. “Don’t you have better things to do then waste gas?”

“Dearest Ravus,” Ardyn says as he keeps a hand on the steering wheel and gleams at him, “I thought the two of us can spend some time together. A little joyride in this beauty and some fabulous sightseeing, no?”

A subtle twitch.

“No.”

“Oh come now, there’s plenty of room here and much better than getting dirt on your shoes.”   
  
“I was enjoying myself until you came along.”

“Ouch.” Ardyn feints a hurt. “Don’t be such a sour kitty.”

“Sour kitty?” Ravus raises a brow in disbelief and gives up with a defeated sigh. “Forget it, just… go park in a ditch or whatever.” He resumes his walk, passing through the over arching bridges of rocks and reaches over to the grassy areas, hoping Ardyn won’t follow him.

Too late.

The sounds of the familiar car follows him from behind.   
  
He couldn’t believe it and turned, seeing Ardyn naturally driving off course. His eyes widened at the ridiculous attempt. “You can’t drive up here.”

Ardyn shrugs in reply. “I don’t see a sign.”

“Why,” Ravus mutters under his breath, “and my answer is still a no.” 

But Ardyn remains unhurt by Ravus’ answer, merely exhibiting the same interest in him as ever.

Ravus shakes his head and scoffs. That’s fine by him. “Don’t start crying if something terrible happens to your car. I won’t account for your damages or anything related.” 

He doesn’t wait for a reply and makes his way up over a hill. He catches the ancient tree and settles down against its bark, his left leg bent and arm rested over it. The cool shade is most welcoming against his skin, and the view of the pleasant sea of skyblue and boundless of forest green, encompassing all life springing eternally all around.

A welcoming peace in this unsettling time.

The small footsteps and Ravus hears Ardyn coming closer until he spots the dark outfit in the corner of his eyes.

“May I?”

Ravus glances upward and sees Ardyn waiting for acceptance, a man who just won’t quit.

“Do as you like.”

The Chancellor takes a seat next to Ravus’ right, he adds a hum of approval before giving in to the silence around them.

Ravus expects more flowery words coming from the older man but maybe this time is different. 

He shuts his eyes for few seconds.

“Do you come here often?”

He should’ve not hoped. 

“Not always.” Ravus answers finally, and perhaps, it’ll stop Ardyn from asking any more questions.

He won’t tell Ardyn that this place is one of the few that hasn’t been affected by Niflheim’s conquest, its land hasn’t steered off course and flourished over the seasons passed. This is closest near Tenebrae that left him with the more happier memories when he was a boy. A place untouched by the awake of fire and destruction.

Remembrance of him and his sister, and how they would take a rock and carve etchings against the old tree. A fine line of their heights above their heads and childish laughter rang as they try to outgrow each other throughout their sibling days. 

If he turns his head, he would catch the permanent marks as they rose to their respective heights and an eager boy waiting for his sister to be as tall as him. Nowadays, he would see his shattered self, bits falling off like fragile glass until he’s nothing left but a soldier.

Ravus doesn’t have much of a bleeding heart to tell that to anyone. Not even to Ardyn.

“If it pleases you, we’ll visit this place tomorrow.”

He couldn’t stop the tiny humor from his throat. “A reason to get me into your car again?”

A nod. “That is one but I prefer seeing you like this,” Ardyn explains. 

Ravus turns his head, he hears the unsaid words of  _ This is important to you _ , and notices the surprising fond look that aches his own beating organ in his chest.

He relieves a breath of air and returns to the sight before him.

Acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
